


the one where four's his lucky number

by senoritablack



Series: Sam/Gabe Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritablack/pseuds/senoritablack
Summary: Prompt via tumblr user gabriel-horn-of-truth:Sober Sam is… Well, not a prude, but not a flirt as such either. Drunk Sam, though, is a horny bugger. (SFS)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam/Gabe Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152995
Kudos: 15





	the one where four's his lucky number

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel on Sam's lap. Just in general? *Chefs kiss* UGH I LOVE THEM. Thanks for reading. Hope youre in good health!

_Lucky number 4,_ that’s what he’d banking on and that’s what he’s murmuring on repeat now.

Oh, man, that teeny, lil nothing-to-nobody-but-him power number that always makes a night out that much more worth while.

Sam Winchester is no lightweight by any means but Sam Winchester after 4 healthy fingers of some top shelf produces some sort of magic that all of heavens grace could never. He’s a messy flirt—all hands and suggestive eyebrows, lousy with insults to Gabriel’s not-so-personhood that all sound like love sonnets and Gabriel fucking adores it.

“So, short. God, you’re insufferable,” Sam is saying, biting at Gabriel’s neck. And when he’s lifted into Sam's lap, straddling his thighs and moaning into his mouth, Gabriel makes the point to grind into him, just to show Sam just how insufferable he can be.


End file.
